


I'm Not Sorry

by Rayoislife



Category: Original Work, condiments - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, become part of the fandom today., condiments are awesome, dark themes, it's a thing, mentions of abuse, mentions of anorexia, mentions of depression, there is a tumblr for Rayo, unwilling party becomes slightly willing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a late night roleplay and some insomnia crazyness.</p>
<p>http://fuckyeacondiments.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>join the fandom today</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IOU_Superglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOU_Superglue/gifts).



François sat with his back against the wall of the tree house that was furthest from the door. He had an arm wrapped around his knees as he watched the door and listened to his music. He was waiting for his boyfriend—or were they friends with benefits—boyfriend sounded better. Halley said to be here at 9:00 PM tonight and so here he sat at 9:35 PM and counting. His iPod would die soon because he hadn't charged it before he left and therapy had been today, along with school, so it was amazing that it was still going at this point.

AT 9:40, the iPod decided it had had a long enough day and François couldn't blame it. He wrapped his headphones around the dead device and set it on the floor next to him. He went back to staring at the door, or he was going to, but then the door opened with a bang against the side of the tree house wall. The small boy jumped and managed to scramble to his feet in the next moments as Halley stormed his way into the small structure, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Y-you're late,” France stuttered out. He'd meant to be angry with his boyfriend. He'd spent all this time sitting in the unfurnished tree house on the cold wood floor. He deserved to be angry, but now that Halley was here and he had a bruise on his chin, France was more scared than angry. Things from home must have kept the other boy away.

There was no answer from Halley as he was suddenly in France's personal space. A hand grabbed the small boy's elbow and he winced at how hard the grasp was, fear flashing in his eyes as Halley sneered at him. A noise somewhere between a gasp and a whimper left pale lips as the brown haired boy pressed them both up against the wall. Too close, not enough space. France was beginning to panic as he stared into eyes that were darker than his own, full of anger and need. Another sound of fear left France's lips as Halley bent down over him. He'd meant the noise to be a question—what are you doing? Why won't you talk to me? But fear was all he could think of. Why was Halley so angry? That was another one he could be asking. He just couldn't find the words.

Lips crashed down over his and with them came bruising teeth plus a very adamant tongue. Without meaning to, France opened his mouth to gasp in pain as the teeth bit down on him, he admitted the tongue into his mouth. It ran along his own as hot breaths were exchanged and their bodies were pressed even further into the hard wooden wall behind François. Teeth got crashed together as Halley pressed in closer, trying to meld them together and pressing even harder down on France's elbow, causing his knees to buckle beneath him. The smaller boy hissed in pain, but the brunette pressed onwards still and wouldn't let the kiss break. At least not until he was ready to break it.

“Ha—“

“Shut up.” Halley had broken the kiss, but kept his hold on the other boy, keeping them close together and panting in each other’s faces.

François wisely swallowed his questions and accusations for the moment. It seemed that was the right thing to do as Halley released his hold on the elbow he'd now bruised. He didn't give any space for France, though.

The small blond boy wiped at his chin, wiping off the blood that had trickled from the bite Halley had bestowed upon his bottom lip, and licked at his bloody gums in his mouth. Knocking teeth with someone was never fun. He waited for his boyfriend to speak again.

Halley didn't though. The boy instead dipped his head and pressed his open mouth over the pale skin of France's neck. The open mouth clamped down and France cried out in pain, his hands going to tug on the brown hair, trying to pull Halley off of him. All that earned him was the boy biting down harder, making France whimper, tears of pain springing to his light blue eyes. His hands shook as he kept them from tugging on the hair, instead petting it. The small boy bit down on his already bruised and bleeding bottom lip to keep himself from screaming out French obscenities. The teeth finally came away from the skin, leaving behind an already developing bruise.

The teeth moved to another expanse of skin, biting down again with the same force, but not holding on for so long. This only seemed to entertain Halley for as long as France would release small whimpers or gasps. All too soon, he was tugging at France's hoodie and trying to undo his own plaid shirt, his fingers slipping on the buttons as he tried to free them.

France helped with removing his gray hoodie with reluctance. He wasn't sure what exposing more of himself would do to the boy before him. Still, he got off the hoodie and tentatively helped the boy with the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off the broad shoulders so that it hit the floor with a soft thud.

Not long after, France found himself being forced to the floor. His breath got knocked from him as Halley pushed him down on his back and then sat on top of him. The teeth returned to the first bruise, biting at the already abused skin. This time, François didn't stop the obscenities. “Merde!” He cried out in French, cursing the pain, cursing everything. Tears sprung forward in his eyes and his hands balled into fists.

“Shut up,” Halley growled at him. France couldn't help it though, the brunette was causing him pain and it had taken this much just to keep him from saying anything before.

Lips were back over his again and a set of hips ground down on his dick, adding some pleasure into the pain he was receiving from the teeth. The pace was fast and hurried, but it wasn't brutal overkill like the teeth that were messing with his mouth from every angle. He allowed himself to get lost in it, moving his hips up against the others and matching pace.

A hand lifted up his shirt that was still on, obviously meant to go up and mess with his nipples, but that was abandoned when the mouth left his. “Damn it, France,” the voice growled and the calloused hand pressed into the other boy's stomach hard.

France choked for a moment, feeling nauseated by the move. He looked down at himself when the other boy didn't say anything further. He had to blink at himself again, staring at the pale stomach. There wasn't much of a stomach, really, just a concave drop off under his ribs and sharp hip bones on either side of it. He wasn't sure if he should say anything at all, but suddenly, it didn't matter anymore because Halley had slammed him back down on the ground, his head backing harshly on the wood and his shoulders hitting the surface harshly as well. A splinter or the edge of a nail dug into his left shoulder as Halley pressed him down into the hard, uncomfortable wood. It hurt, a lot, but he only emitted a couple of gasped pains and hisses as Halley went back to his harsh bruising ways on his lips and inside his mouth.

The hand went back to push away the shirt again, this time finding and gripping a nipple rather hard. It rubbed the nub between its thumb and index finger, callouses irritating the sensitive flesh. The hand tugged, eliciting another pained sound from the boy beneath it, and continued rubbing along it. France swore that his nipple was going to start bleeding by the time that the hand left him and went to the task of pulling away the shirt that had only been pushed away enough to be out of the way. The kiss broke for that and the hips against his had to move away again.

It got tossed away somewhere in the direction with Halley's and his hoodie, but France didn't look up to check. Instead, he took in the sight before him while he was allowed to. Broad shoulders and gleaming chest, muscles that moved so fluidly under tanned skin. He only got to savor that for a moment as he was once again distracted against the hips moving against his own, only just registering the sound of a zipper, realizing that Halley wasn't done yet and that he meant to take this farther than they had before.

France wanted to share his hesitation, but Halley glared at him when he opened his mouth. Instead, he bit his lip again, swallowing down what tangy blood still lingered there.

Halley pushed away France's jeans and boxers, removing himself from his place straddling the other's hips to make sure they'd be out of the way. He moved against François again, getting them worked up before he made to remove his own jeans and boxers, settling between France's legs after he had forced them open.

“Damn it,” Halley muttered as he realized now that he'd forgotten the lube. He'd meant for this night to include sex anyways, he hadn't intended to use France as an outlet for his anger, but that had happened and during his angry march from his house to the tree house in the park, he'd forgotten it. His brown eyes found France's panicked blue, but he didn't say anything more. He pressed his mouth back over France's and kissed him for all he was worth to try to distract him from the pain as he pressed forward, the tip of his penis pushing inside of the smaller boy's body.

He pressed forward as the other boy hissed into the kiss, tears rolling down pale cheeks, and gurgled out a complaint against him. Halley broke the kiss when France bit him in an attempt to distract himself from the pain. He simply continued pressing forward, snapping his hips downwards to press through the rings of muscle that were not prepared for his entrance. It didn't make it go any faster and more pained cries came from the boy beneath him.

Finally, he was in though after pushing and pushing and more crying from France. Halley started to actually fuck the boy beneath him. His hips started a pace and he slammed in and out hard and fast, still trying to let out his anger. Anger at himself. At his father. At France's family. At the world itself. Faster and faster, he built up the pace until his muscles were strung tight and suddenly snapped with his climax, releasing the tension they'd built up. He panted to catch his breath, hardly realizing that France was crying at first.

When he did, he pulled away from the abused body beneath him and gathered the other boy in his arms. It was amazing to him that France didn't curl away, only pressed closer into the embrace. He shushed the other boy again. The tears and sobs didn't last long though and they were gone before Halley knew it.

Halley ended up with his head resting against France's shoulder so that he could survey the hickeys he'd left on the other boy's neck. A small hand carded through his hair and his eyes closed gently. “You lied,” he accused softly.

“I know.” France had told him that he was eating again and that he'd gained weight since the last time, but he hadn't. Halley had seen that clearly. He shouldn't have trusted the boy.

Halley sighed and opened his eyes once more to look at the large hickey. That would cause trouble for France, he realized now. A little late, but still. "M'sorry," his voice was softer and his warm breaths caressed France's bare shoulder causing a chill to run down the other boy's spine. The hand that was running through the light brown hair stopped momentarily before resuming its steady pace.

Halley was sorry for causing the bruise. Sorry for being so angry. Sorry for causing France so much pain tonight.

"No, you're not." The answer was just as soft and at any other time, François would be scared of angering Halley again, but the larger of the two was already—asleep mind obviously dulled enough from the activities and cleared enough by the apology. "And neither am I," he added on before he allowed his eyes to close and his hand to stop its ministrations in Halley's hair so that he could get some sleep, too.

At least a few hours before he had to go back home and get yelled at for being out all night. Not to mention the hickey the size of Texas on his neck. Halley would get yelled at, too, and worse. But at least for now they had each other and they had sleep.


End file.
